


The Statue’s Soulmate

by Casual_Internet_Garbage



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, M/M, Magic-ish, Ok bye, One-Shot, Phil Lester - Freeform, im running out of tags, sort of fantasy, statue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:32:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casual_Internet_Garbage/pseuds/Casual_Internet_Garbage
Summary: This is a small one shot I made at 2 am.——————————————————————A statue stands in the center of London, known for the legend that had been around for decades. When the soulmate of this statue touches it, the statue will turn to human. Daniel Howell is the reason people go there. After all, he is this famous statue. So what happens when Phil goes to visit with his girlfriend?





	The Statue’s Soulmate

In the center of London, there lies a statue of a young man who seems to be in his late 20’s. There are engravings of slightly curly hair and dull eyes, the man’s lips formed into a sly smirk. Rumor has it that once that statue has been touched by their soulmate, it will come to life as a human. Below the statue was a marble engraving on the ground that read “Daniel James Howell.” Years and years, everyone kept touching the shimmering metal that never seemed to rust, but to no avail. Decades of touches, but not one was enough to set him free. Philip Michael Lester never believed in these sort of myths. Sure, he believed in true love, but none of this a statue to a human nonsense! That wasn’t possible. It was most likely just a scam to have more tourists visit, though he was going there. Phil was planning to go see the statue just to take a quick picture since it was so famous. Plus, Phil’s girlfriend, Sarah, had always wanted to visit there, so he had agreed to take her. The two of them had been planning the trip for a while, so soon, Phil was beginning to feel the excitement too. 

 

“Ready to go?” Sarah called out, wearing a pastel pink bag over her shoulder.

 

“Yeah, give me a second!” Phil responded, slipping on his shoe. 

 

His baby blue bag was beginning to slide off, making him adjust his body position to prevent it from falling onto their flooring. Soon, he had managed to put on both of his comfortable sneakers and had run off to the car, where Sarah was already sitting in the passenger seat. Phil gave a quick kiss to her and threw his backpack into the backseat next to Sarah’s bag and placed his seatbelt on, preparing to drive.

 

“Let’s go see what this statue is all about.” 

 

**About 2 hours later...**

 

Phil and Sarah has parked in an extremely crowded area, so it took 15 minutes just to escape that hell hole. They wore their bags over their shoulders and used their phones as an attempt to track down this tourist attraction. After about 20 minutes of walking in circles, they found a large crowd that were lined up. 

 

“Do you think that’s it?” Phil asked, nudging Sarah’s arm.

 

“Of course!” She said with a laugh, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

Phil have a chuckle and followed to the end of the line, taking Sarah with him. The line was long, but everyone took their pictures quickly so they only had to wait about 30 minutes. When it was their turn, Phil took out his phone.

 

“Sarah, I’ll take your picture first then you take mine!” Phil said, wiggling the iPhone in-between his fingers. 

 

Sarah laughed and stood next to the statue, leaning against it. Phil took a snapshot and waved her back over, handing her the phone.

 

“Okay, my turn.” Phil said excitedly, scurrying over to the statue.

 

Phil didn’t really notice how attractive the statue made the man out to be. He looked down at the name. Daniel. That was a cute name. Phil began to wrap his arm around the statue and point at it, but the moment his fingertips made contact with the cool, smooth metal, there was a shock. He backed up in surprise, everyone in line giving a confused look. 

 

“Phil? What’s wrong?” Sarah asked, giving a worried frown.

 

Phil opened his mouth to respond but suddenly there was a blinding light, causing everyone to turn away. When the light died down, Phil turned back, confused. His eyes widened upon seeing that the statue was gone! In its place stood a slender man with a hint of muscular attributes. Their hair was a dark brown that had multiple curls at the ends. His lips were pursed together and he...was naked. There were multiple mixed reactions. One of them being, “oh my god there is a naked man!” While the other one was “This skimpy white boy is the soulmate to the statue!?” Or maybe both. Phil was more on the lines of, “This is a prank,” though Phil’s heart would have to disagree. His heart was pounding against his chest, occasionally skipping a beat. Daniel Howell. That was this man’s name. Dan looked to the side, making eye contact with Phil. Phil stood up straight, his body freezing up. Sarah was horrified at the event. Dan stepped forward, lifting an eyebrow.

 

“So, you’re my soulmate?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for this Phan one-shot. If you guys like it, I can probably make more parts, but for now it’s just a one shot.


End file.
